


ROSENDORN YOU ARE GROSS

by vbligs



Category: Kingsmen - Fandom, disgusting - Fandom, ily - Fandom, smut - Fandom, thx buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbligs/pseuds/vbligs





	ROSENDORN YOU ARE GROSS

PROMPT: BAD JOKE

 

It started out as something silly, a quick date, almost like a birthday party. Then some random song started playing and then we were on the dance floor, grinding along to a beat like as if our lives depended on seeing who’d be more turned on. I have to admit, it was all a joke when I dragged Eggsy onto the dance floor, seeing how much of a hard on I could give him with the “virgin killer” sweater and tight nice leggings I wore. All those days doing nothing but squats finally paying off as I felt Eggsy twitch and blush at my ass pressing up against him. God, Tilde never deserved someone as sweet as him. Pressing up against him, breasts rubbing against him as the music turned to something sweet and blue. You could feel and see the fire raging in his eyes and trousers, barely held together restraint. Leaning up and holding to his shoulders, a breath to his neck and a whisper to his ear,  
“Let’s take this home handsome.”  
It was like he couldn’t get you in the door fast enough, jamming the key in while furiously, desperately kissing me. Before I knew it, he was already ripping at the tiny cords keeping the sweater on my body, taking a moment to stare at my breasts in awe, and pressing a kiss to the top of each one, whispering sweet somethings after each kiss. Eggsy left butterfly kisses down my stomach as I made a little whimper, watching me with his big doe eyes as he made his way to the hem of my tights, looking to me for permission as he pulled them down. I nodded, and he gently, teasingly pulled them off, pressing his forehead to my belly.  
“Tonight…Can I try something?”  
I paused, then nodded, following along as he guided me to the edge of the bed, sitting between my knees. He gently moved my underwear down, past my knees and to the floor. Then, almost worshipping me, he froze, looking up to my eyes.  
“You are so beautiful.”  
Gently pressing his lips to the inside of my knee, then further and further in, slow and tantalizing as he reached the inside of my thigh near my center. I bit my lip, my heart nearly beating out of my chest at the sensation of his lips and nose grazing me, then, biting and sucking on my inner thigh, a hickey, leaving me shaking and softly groaning. An airy moan bubbled its way up my throat as he pressed a kiss to my core, slowly startling to lick and suck, just enough to get me started. Eggsy left me breathing heavily with just that, my hands going to his shoulders, his neck, then his hair, my hands clenching his hair in my fists. With every swipe deeper, I moaned louder, and felt better and better. I bucked into his every ministration, feeling his head move as he picked up speed, sensing my need. Nearly begging him to go deeper, to go faster, I gasped and moaned, feeling something tight and warm curl up in my stomach. Feeling that curl, that tensing, and I let out a nearly animalistic groan as I felt myself edging closer to release.  
“For me darling, it’s alright,” Eggsy whispered, the buzz of his voice sending me over that precipice as he slurped up every last drop from me.  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime, lovely.”


End file.
